


Show Me?

by brandiq_maybe



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, a shared love of theatre, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandiq_maybe/pseuds/brandiq_maybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch has always been a faraway dream, an untouchable celebrity, but now that Aurora Neale has been dating the man for a month now, she's realizing that there's so much more to Ben than just what the media shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved live theatre, and when I found out Benedict Cumberbatch, my new celebrity crush was a stage actor, too, I might've died a little. Anyways, it prompted me to write this cute little fic about Ben taking my OC to a place that's special to him. Its in first person of Aurora's point of view, so if you wanna imagine yourself as her, go right ahead ;) Enjoy!

As Benedict lightly kissed my lips, I felt as though I was floating on air. He leaned away, still grasping my hand gently. Ben had just taken me out for a wonderful dinner, celebrating one month together.  
"Goodnight, darling." He spoke, leaning his forehead against mine. His rich timbre sent a shiver down my body as it always did.  
"Night, Ben. See you tomorrow." I smiled at him and he grinned back. He gave one last kiss to my knuckles, then walked back down the stairs and got into the taxi, waving when he saw I was safely inside. I waved back, then collapsed on the couch. Ben and I had been dating for one month, yet I still had the idea that it might not work. I loved him, and I could entirely admit that to myself. To him, not so much. We had never had time just to ourselves. There were always photographers and fangirls, crowding him when we went out. Of course, I didn't mind terribly, I'd be doing the same thing if I weren't dating him. And Ben adored his fans, and could never resist, posing for pictures and signing things. It was just that the only time they were by themselves was when he dropped me off at night after a date or if one of us pulled the other off for a quick kiss. But someone was always there, interrupting, like the taxi driver or Ben's PA. I guess I just wished we could have a day to escape from everything and everyone.  
The next morning, my phone rang at 8 am (which is far too early for me.) Groggily, I answered. I heard Ben's voice chattering excitedly over the line.  
"Whoa, whoa, what? Repeat that all about 12 times slower." I shook my head, shaking off sleep.  
"What do you have planned today? Anything? Would you want to spend the day with me? I wanna show you something." He rambled off a little slower. I giggled at his excitement.  
"No, I don't have anything planned. Of course, where are we going?"  
"Nuh uh, its a surprise, love. I'll be over to pick you up in like 20 mins. See you!" He hung up. I groaned, but got up. Unsure of what we were doing, I dressed casually. 15 minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a grinning Benedict, dressed casually.  
"Good morning, Aurora. You look fantastic." He hugged me lightly. "Are you ready? Its only about a ten minute drive. Lets go!" He practically bounced out of the house. I couldn't stop giggling. He was almost never like this, but he was adorable. I locked my door, and Ben opened the passenger door of the car for me, ever the gentleman. He dashed to his side if the car and slid into the driver seat. He turned the radio to a fun song, and started bopping to it as he started the car and steered us onto our trip. I couldn't help singing and dancing along with him. He was so childlike and fun, it was contagious. It didn't hurt that he kept grinning at me and tickling me. Ever since he had found out that I was ticklish, he was merciless. When he announced that there was only about two minutes left in the drive, he suddenly quieted. Concerned, I placed my hand on his thigh.  
"Love," I had taken on his habit of using endearments, "are you alright?" He glanced at me and sighed. He pulled over to the side of the road. I looked around, confused. He just sat, staring at his fingers, slowly intertwining and twirling the long digits. He glanced up at me, and I saw something I hadn't really seen on his face before. He seemed almost vulnerable.  
"Sorry, Aurora, its just... I've never brought anyone here before, but I think you'll really like it, and I just wanted to show you, but I'm kinda nervous, honestly-" I cut off his rambling with a light kiss. He smiled at me again.  
"I'm sure I'll love it." I grinned back. He pulled back onto the road towards our destination. I couldn't help but think of his words. He had never brought anyone here? Why not? Where was here? Why did he think I was so special as to show me somewhere that was obviously this special to him? These thoughts turned over and over in my head until I realized that Ben had stopped the car and was staring at me expectantly.  
"C'mon." He jumped out, I followed. We were at an old building in a part of downtown London that I had never been to. It didn't look like much, honestly, but Ben was standing by the door opening the door with a well-hidden key and blushing. "Um, Aurora? I know it doesn't look great, but... Well, this is the first place I ever, well, acted." My eyes widened when he told me that. "They gave me my first shot, and this... Um, its one of my favorite places to go. I know you act in theatre too, and err... I thought you might appreciate this?" Ben stared at the ground during all of this. I felt my face break into a smile.  
"Oh my goodness." Ben looked up expectantly when I spoke, taking in my grin. "You are the sweetest thing. Of course I want to see! Lets go inside!" His answering grin lit up his face.  
"Come on!" He ushered me inside. It was pitch black inside. "Hold on." I heard his voice coming from somewhere to my right, then the lights come on. My jaw drops. Its beautiful. It is old, sure, but its got that old-time feel you get from theatres that have been around for a long time. I marvel, running my hand along the plush red seats. Benedict stands back and watches, gauging my reaction. His shy glances at me coupled with his loving glances around the theatre force me back to his side. I draw his tall form into mine. His strong arms wrap around me, drawing me closer. "Want to go up on stage?" I feel the rumble through his chest along with hearing the words.  
"Heck yes!" I dashed out of his arms and over to the edge of the stage. There's no stairs, though, and the stage is up pretty high so I have trouble trying to jump up. I'm still struggling when I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and spin me towards him. He lifts me up onto the edge of the stage and kisses my nose softly. I smile and stand up. Benedict jumps with ease onto the stage. We wander around the stage and backstage for a while, relishing the silence of the theatre. We hold hands, our fingers intertwined, as he runs through the story of how he got his first acting job. I listen, fascinated by this brilliant, talented man that I somehow am lucky enough to end up with. When his story's over, I tell him so. He blushes lightly, and corrects me, telling me that he's the lucky one. I laugh it off, knowing he's wrong. Then I hesitate.  
. "Ben, I have to tell you... Well, last night, I was actually-kinda- considering ending this." I said haltingly. He froze.  
. "Why?" He asked confused, a bit of hurt showing.  
. "It's just... Before today, I kinda felt like I didn't really know you. We hadn't spent much alone time together, and I don't know... I'm sorry, Ben." He thought for a moment.  
. "You said before today? What do you think now?" He still seemed a bit upset.  
. "Today...?" I thought, then smiled at him. I stared up into his beautiful eyes. "I wouldn't give today up for anything." His resulting smile shone in his eyes. "After everything you've shone me today, there's no way I'd be able to leave you. You're perfect, Ben. Thank you." I hugged him close.  
"I thought I was supposed to be the cheesy, romantic one." He teased, his chuckle rumbling through his chest, meeting my giggle. He gently pulled away and slid off the stage. I slid down to sit on the edge of the stage in front of him. "Thank you for coming, darling. I really was nervous about showing this place to you. I never really felt the need to show anyone else. You're special." He grinned. "I love you, Aurora." I felt my breath hitch when Benedict spoke those words.  
"I love you, too, Ben. Thank you for bringing me."  
. Benedict leaned in and kissed me passionately. Under the stage lights, in a place revered by Ben and now made special by both of us, I felt wonderful. He pulled away, raising a daring eyebrow. He suddenly jumped onto the stage and dashed up to the catwalk, chuckling. I ran after him.  
. "Get back here, you romantic sap! I wasn't done kissing you!" I yelled after him, laughing.  
. "You'll have to catch me!" He laughed brightly. I don't know for sure, but I think we'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay.... Well that was interesting. I don't even know. I kinda switched from past to present tense in the middle there. Hmmm. Oh well, that's what first fics are for, right? I'll get better. Hopefully lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I really just wanted benedict all shy and sweet but still fun loving. I think I got that, but I kinda feel weird about aurora. Oh well, she can be developed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
